The Plan
by ChillYourBeans
Summary: Lena Luthor had a plan. Admittedly it was a very childish plan, but it was a plan nonetheless. A highly strategic, four step plan if you want to get technical. One that she was certain would acquire desired results. ... Prompt: "You're intentionally getting under my skin so i threaten to spank you and now you look like you just got banged against a wall."


A/N: Okay so I got this prompt and I just absolutely had to write it! As usual, i never intended for it to get this long but hey ho, it happened! Enjoy!

Lena Luthor had a plan. Admittedly it was a very childish plan, but it was a plan nonetheless. A highly strategic, four step plan if you want to get technical. One that she was certain would acquire desired results.

The CEO mulled this plan over for the hundredth time that day as she closed her laptop at exactly 12.35pm, pushed her chair back from her desk, and smoothed the creases from her black pencil skirt upon standing up.

She let the plan continue to simmer at the forefront of her mind as she exited her office at exactly 12.36pm, breezing past Jess the secretary en route to the elevator. Her fingers prodded at the call button a couple more times than necessary and she bounced gently on her heels, eagerly awaiting the metal doors to slide open.

She saw a faint smirk tug at her painted red lips as her own reflection stared back at her in the shiny interior of the elevator doors. She could see the cogs turning behind her own green eyes as she allowed herself to marvel in the plan throughout the elevators smooth descent; her fingers thrumming absentmindedly against her side in rhythm to the jaunty tune emanating softly from the overhead speakers. At exactly 12.39pm the doors reopened and she stepped out onto the white marble of the lobby, her heels echoing loudly with her confident stride toward the main entrance.

She felt the plan stir a flurry of excitement in the pit of her stomach as she advanced down the bustling sidewalk of National City; her assertive pace and self-assured posture causing people to naturally swerve from her path. She came to a stop outside of a quaint little sandwich shop at exactly 12.43pm, the bell above the door jingled obnoxiously as she pushed her way inside and weaved around sporadic tables to join the short queue leading to the counter.

She waited, biting down on her lower lip as thoughts of nothing but the plan flooded her mind, her foot tapping gently against the linoleum floor, her eyes mindlessly scanning the menu board pinned to the wall; she didn't need to really read it, she knew what she needed to order. _Oh yes, she definitely knew._ At exactly 12.45pm she almost missed the way the young worker beckoned her to the counter to place her order, the anticipation of the plan seemingly invading all of her senses.

She waited for her order to be prepared, mindlessly shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she revelled in the plan; a dull ache forming between her thighs with her thoughts. She busied herself with her phone as she waited, reading and rereading the most recent message from her girlfriend, _'Yass, I would love to get lunch, Snapper has been on my back all day! I'll be at your office at 1 :) xxx'_ … The white paper bag holding her order was handed to her at exactly 12.49pm – Enough time to get back before Kara arrived. Enough time to get back before the plan. She swiftly exited the shop and began the walk back to ; a smug grin in place and hips swaying as she moved.

Lena Luthor always got what she wanted. Some things came to her easily, some things she might have to work a little harder at, and some things would require her to stage elaborate plans in order to achieve her means, but the point still remained – Lena Luthor _always_ got what she wanted…

And today, what she wanted, was for the girl of steel to bend her over her desk and spank her until she couldn't sit down anymore. Simple.

And that's what she was going to get – with the plan!

Lena was pretty confident that she knew Kara like the back of her hand; she knew how to make her laugh, how to make her shy, how to make her nervous, how to make her swoon… but today, at risk of sounding crude, all Lena wanted to know was the back of _Kara's_ hand - _wink, wink, nudge, nudge_! And she knew exactly the right way to push her girlfriend's buttons until she snapped and did exactly what the CEO wanted. It all hinged on the plan.

She strode back into her office at exactly 12.58pm, placing the white paper bag down on her desk before straightening up a bit. She smoothed out her clothes, reapplied her signature shade of dark red lipstick, checked that every strand of her dark hair was still in place, and strategically removed any fragile or valuable items from her desk; if all went to plan then anything on that desk would more than likely end up destroyed (she was thirsty for sure, but not completely reckless!).

She had just enough time to sit back in her chair behind her desk, slide one silky thigh elegantly over the other, and tactically unbutton the top two buttons of her red satin shirt before Kara's tentative knock sounded at her office door – 1.00pm, like clockwork.

"Come in" Lena called, morphing her features into what she hoped would pass as an innocent smile. She quickly picked up a pen to feign actually doing something as Kara's smiling face popped through her doorway.

"Hey babe" Kara said cheerfully through a grin as she bounced into the room, her ponytail swishing behind her and her glasses perched adorably on her nose. Her pastel blue button up shirt was tucked neatly into charcoal slacks, secured around her waist with a brown leather belt; her hands buried in her pockets. Lena let her eyes linger a little too long on her girlfriends form as she entered, her tongue subconsciously pocking out to wet her bottom lip.

"Is everything okay?" Kara asked at Lena's lack of response, her hand coming up to fiddle nervously with the frame of her glasses as she stood under the brunettes appraising stare.

The question seemed to shock Lena out of her leering; with a small shake of her head, she quickly rearranged her features back into a welcoming smile and pushed herself out of her chair to approach the blonde.

"Of course. I'm just happy to see you." She grinned, engulfing Kara in a warm hug before pulling back to place a chaste kiss on her lips. She let her hands slide down Kara's arms before tangling their fingers together, swinging their joined hands playfully between them. "And… I bought you lunch" she added sweetly, beginning to slowly walk backwards, leading Kara towards her desk by their linked hands.

"Urgh, yes! I'm starving! You're too good to me" Kara exclaimed with a grin upon seeing the bag with her favourite sandwich shops logo on the side, her eyes instantly lighting up. She moved to take the bag over to the white couch but Lena stopped her with one hand still intertwined.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I would rather we ate at the desk today." Lena said casually, nodding her head towards the metal chair placed on the other side of her large white desk. She saw the slight look of confusion cross her girlfriend's face at the statement.

They never ate at the desk. Kara always said that she found it too impersonal, sat facing one another with such a large obtrusive object between them, so professional, as if they were in a meeting; she hated it. Lena usually agreed, much preferring to sit side by side with her girlfriend as they chatted merrily about their day… but today wasn't about that. Oh no, she was on a mission to irk the blonde, and as silly as it seemed, she knew that this little change of venue would undoubtedly get under her skin.

Truth be told, Lena wasn't particularly fond of the distance the desk put between them either, but it was a minor inconvenience that she was willing to bear in order to set her plan in motion. It was a small, seemingly insignificant gesture, nothing really worth getting angry about, but it was something that she knew would bother the blonde, making it a vital component in her quest to slowly irritate her girlfriend to the point of cracking. _Plus, if the plan worked out as Lena hoped it would, they would be getting mighty intimate in the very near future anyway._

"It's just that I've only just had the couch cleaned" she stated matter-of-factly, watching as Kara's confused gaze shot between the comfy white couch and the single metal chair being offered to her. _Time to really bring it home_.

"And I know how much of a klutz you can be sometimes." She drawled out, amusement hitting her at Kara's sudden wide eye surprise at the statement. It's not like she enjoyed insulting her girlfriend, but she knew it would definitely rile her up that little bit more.

Kara was a bit taken back by the statement, shaking her head a little to rid herself of her initial shock. She contorted her features back into a semi normal expression, jaw perhaps clenched a bit tighter than usual as she tried to hide her slight irritation, before moving over to the metal chair.

"I'm not a klutz" Lena could hear her mumble as she pulled the chair back with a tad more force than necessary and dropped herself into it with an indignant huff.

Lena smirked slyly to herself, practically tingling with excitement as she watched Kara from across the desk, shifting slightly in her chair to try to get comfortable; a small glimmer of annoyance visible in her blue eyes and crinkled brow.

 **Phase one of the plan, complete. On to phase two…**

"I got us coffee too" Lena smiled innocently, pulling two cardboard coffee cups from the holder at the bottom of the bag, placing one in front of the blonde. She left the food that she had also bought in the bag, fully aware that making Kara wait to eat would only add to her annoyance.

Kara forced a grateful smile nonetheless, accepting the offered coffee with thanks. Lena sat in her own chair, watching patiently with a knowing smirk as her girlfriend brought the cup up to her lips to take a sip. The blonde's face screwed up from the first moment the coffee touched her lips, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Babe what is this?" she questioned with a grimace, eyeing the cup that she now held at arm's length. "I think you gave me yours by mistake".

"No, no, I have mine here" the CEO replied cheerfully, tapping at her own cup before taking an exaggerated sip with a satisfied smile. "Is something the matter, darling?" she asked with a questioning raise of her eyebrow, innocent smile still in place.

Kara just stared back and forth between her coffee cup and her girlfriends _slightly too cheery to be natural_ face _._

"This is black coffee…" she said, eyes not wavering from her girlfriend's as she waited for Lena to pick up on what she was saying. She didn't. _Or so she would have Kara believe._ "I-I hate black coffee" she stuttered out in pure amazement that Lena was still staring at her like nothing was wrong. "I usually have vanilla or hazelnut or or any type of sugar really… that's what you normally get me" she continued, starting to get a bit aggravated that Lena was being so oblivious.

"Oh really? I must have, I don't know… forgotten, I guess." Lena replied nonchalantly, waving her hand at the matter to feign indifference, despite the smirk threatening to pull at her lips in response to Kara's obvious exasperation.

"What do you mean, you must have forgotten? You know I hate black coffee. I've always hated it" the blonde exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Honestly Kara, it's not a big deal. If it bothers you that much I could have Jess run out and get you another…" Lena said rather frankly, fully aware that her half-hearted attempt to appease the blonde would be refused. Kara may be getting infuriated with her, but she would never insist that poor Jess had to take the brunt for it.

Kara wasn't stupid, she was fully aware that Lena was up to something; her sickeningly sweet smile and too casual tone were a clear indication of that. She just couldn't for the life of her figure out what! Either way, the reporter could feel herself getting wound up at the situation, the way Lena was treating her, almost as if she were a child… _Rao, she needed to rein herself in before she lost control and really showed Lena who was boss._

"N-no, it's fine, I'll just… don't worry" the reporter grumbled through clenched teeth in defeat, placing her cup back on the desk and fixing her girlfriend with a pointed stare.

Lena gave herself a mental pat on the back for such devious thinking on the spot. The plan was already going so much better than she could have ever imagined.

 **Phase two of the plan, complete. Initiate stage three…**

"Wonderful, let's move on then, shall we?" the brunette smiled brightly, picking up her coffee as if everything was peachy keen. "How's work going today?" she asked, her darker than usual green eyes penetrating the stormy blue of her girlfriend's over the rim of her coffee cup, one eyebrow arched in question. _Or was it in challenge?_ Kara could definitely see something in that stare, and it certainly wasn't as innocent as Lena's current demeanour would have her believe.

"Yeh, its fine" Kara replied, attempting to swallow her pride and continue on as normal. "But Snapper's been really kicking my ass! Can you believe he's making me rewrite my entire article on Supergirl? He says it doesn't sound _authentic_ enough! Seriously? Who's going to write a more authentic article on Supergirl than Supergirl?!" Kara let out in a hurried breath, shaking her head in frustration.

Lena saw her opening and oh lord… she pounced on it!

"Well, maybe he has a point" she began, her arousal already growing simply by the way Kara's head snapped up with wide eyes at her comment. She couldn't even supress her small smirk as she continued, "I mean, perhaps you were being slightly biased. He obviously knows what he's talking about." Her core burned with the way that Kara stared deep into her, jaw clenched, red tinting her cheeks and ears. _God, if this didn't earn her a serious spanking then she didn't know what would… time to really make it interesting…_

"He _is_ your superior after all" she finished with an evil glint in her eye, her fingertip casually tracing the lid of her cup.

Lena could have orgasmed right then and there with the penetrative glare that her Kara was currently fixing her with; her fists balled so tight atop the desk that her knuckles had turned white.

Kara could see the taunting smirk grazing her girlfriend's lips as she baited her, her eyes shining with mischief; she wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look off of Lena's face. She swallowed the rage rapidly building inside of her, opting to grip firmly onto the edge of the desk instead as she leant in slightly, stuttering out a strained "w-what?" through clenched teeth.

"Well, it just seems to me that perhaps you need to not question authority so much. You know… learn your place?" Lena said smoothly; drawing the statement out with a wicked smirk, her eyes roaming Kara up and down as she spoke.

An audible 'crack' echoed through the room as the desk splintered beneath Kara's powerful grip. Two heart rates were pounding insatiably in the intense quiet of the room; one beating with rage and the other with pure unadulterated arousal. Lena looked down to where her desk had crumbled to pieces at her girlfriend's strong, forceful touch; the throbbing between her thighs beating wildly at the notion… _God, she was dying to have Kara's hands on her, teaching her a lesson._

Kara was practically shaking at the CEO's words. She knew what her girlfriend was doing. Baiting her with patronising jibes, taunting her, calling her authority into question. It was all a well-executed attempt to coax out the blondes raw, domineering thirst to prove herself. It was a tactic that Lena had learnt long ago, to rile Kara up until her deep, animalistic urges to punish the brunette won out.

Kara could feel Lena's words burning through her veins, throbbing in her temples, aching at her core. She would not let her girlfriend get the better of her this time. She had to keep her cool. She couldn't let her know how much of an effect her little games and provoking words had on her; she just couldn't.

"Let's. Just. Eat" the blonde managed to grunt out through a clenched jaw and deep inhales; her eyes dark and unwavering on her girlfriend's smug face.

"Of course" Lena smiled, her tone dripping with satire.

 **Phase three of the plan, complete. Let stage four commence…**

Lena slowly stood from her seat to pull her own kale and turkey wrap from the bag, setting it down in front of her before reaching in once more to retrieve the bagel she had bought especially for Kara. She held her girlfriend's stare as she bent at the waist, extravagantly leaning across the desk towards the blonde; one hand supported her weight as the other gently laid the bagel directly in front of her girlfriend. She lingered there from a moment, the strategically unfastened buttons of her blouse perfectly framing an expanse of cleavage now hovering in Kara's eye line, her painted red lips forming a subtle smirk as she maintained her intense gaze, piercing into the blonde's own wandering blue eyes.

"I got your favourite" she rasped, tucking her bottom lip seductively between her teeth before slowly and elegantly retreating back to her own seat; being sure to flash the reporter a flirtatious wink as she did.

Kara could feel the heat coarse through her as she watched Lena casually begin to unwrap her own food, a hint of a smirk still visible on her plump red lips. God she was infuriating! Purposely aggravating her with her sly digs and condescending stares; tantalising her with her sensuous looks and spilling breasts. The blonde had to bite her tongue and avert her gaze to stop the mounting mix of angry and aroused emotions from spilling out. It was not an easy fate, and Rao knows, one more trick from the brunette and Kara would not be able to hold back those primal compulsions any longer.

With shaky hands and flushed cheeks, Kara began to unwrap the cream cheese and bacon bagel in front of her; not noticing that Lena's movements had halted, abandoning her own lunch in favour of watching her girlfriend's actions with eager anticipation and bated breath. The brunette bit down on her lower lip to hide her giddy grin as she watched Kara intently, her knee bouncing incessantly below the desk in excitement. She unintentionally held her breath as the reporter lifted the bagel to her mouth, her eyes flicking up to catch her girlfriend's staring back at her as she finally took her first bite.

There was silence.

A still, pregnant silence as they held their deep, steely stares through emotionless expressions; Kara slowly chewing on her one bite, Lena watching carefully.

Then a quiver.

A small quiver, barely noticeable unless you were looking for it, but a quiver nonetheless. It pulled gently between Kara's brows. Of course, Lena was looking for it, and her own perfectly shaped brow arched at the miniscule tremor. There she waited… tongue in cheek, brow still raised, fingertips beginning to softly tap at the edge of her desk. Yes, she waited. Waited as that tiny quiver tugged into a crease. A crinkle. A frown. Before finally, a scowl.

Kara let the bagel drop from her still raised fingers with all the dramatics of a cinematic moment. And Lena watched as it fell, almost as if in slow motion, back down to the surface of the desk with a light yet deafening thud. The brunette could see the muscles in her girlfriend's jaw bulge beneath smooth skin as she clenched with impossible force.

It was calm. Too calm. Kara's hands still lingering mid-air, now free of the carelessly discarded bagel, slowly and silently moved to grasp at the corners of her glasses, gently sliding them from the bridge of her nose before folding them with care and depositing them neatly on the desk. She threaded her fingers together in front of her, still the picture of calmness save for the too sharp cut of her clenched jaw, as she swallowed the bite of bagel still in her mouth with a forced gulp; her eyes never straying from her impenetrable stare on her girlfriend's impossibly dark green eyes.

"What was in that?" she spoke quietly, her tone steady yet sharp, fighting to maintain a cool façade despite the pure rage pulsing through every inch of her body. Lena simply stared at her, lips gently parted as one of her cheekbones trembled beneath the strain of her cocky smirk. _Fuck, now she was going to get it._

"Bacon and… cream cheese" Lena drawled out, heat pooling between her thighs under Kara's harsh, venomous glare. She had won, she knew she had won even before Kara moved. Her stoic posture, her cold stare, her deep steadying intakes of breath… all signs. Signs that Kara had reached breaking point. And Lena sat in her chair, barely feigning innocence any more as she openly grinned; she knew what she had done, it was the grand finale of the big plan and it had worked more perfectly that she could have ever imagined possible. Her core throbbing with want, she eagerly awaited the backlash of her taunting, the much anticipated explosion of her girlfriend's remaining self-control… her punishment.

Kara was out of her seat and had rounded Lena's desk faster than the speed of light, roughly jerking the brunette's office chair to face her. She slowly leant forwards, oozing intimidation; one hand was placed on each of the chairs armrests supporting her weight, effectively trapping the brunette. She leant so close that Lena could feel her hot laboured breaths hitting at her lips, stormy blue eyes piercing threateningly into her own.

"Do not lie to me!" she seethed deliberately, her words holding all the bite of a venomous snake. Lena had to bite down hard on her bottom lip to stifle the whimper that escaped her. _She was finally going to get her comeuppance and oh God, she was dying for it!_

"I d-don't know what you're talking about" she managed to rasp out in a breathy whisper; the mischievous twinkle in her eye and her heavy panting chest betraying her words. Kara let out a throaty growl as she surged impossibly closer, her forehead grazing against Lena's, her fists gripping the armrests so tight they were sure to leave dents.

"That wasn't even real cream cheese" she began, her voice a low snarl, her eyes burning into Lena's with ferocious intensity.

It was all Lena could do to feebly shake her head, her shaky breaths pouring through trembling red lips making it next to impossible to answer verbally.

"It was light cream cheese!" the blonde spat, an audible crunching noise accompanying her words as her grip on the armrests tightened on impulse.

Lena could feel copious amounts of wetness flood her underwear as Kara interrogated her; the way the muscles in her arms flexed and bulged as she fought to maintain control of her super strength had the brunette throbbing. She held the blondes accusatory gaze, noticing that her eyes had become so dark by this point that it was almost like staring up into the nights sky; intoxicating, like getting lost in the abyss. It somewhat reminded Lena of the time that Supergirl had been infected with red kryptonite; the way it pulsed through her veins like a venom, those usually light and sparkling eyes the only window into the darkness that was encompassing her from within. Although this time there was no poison, the only cause for the possessive darkness currently seeping from the Kryptonian was Lena's perfectly executed plan.

The thought brought an instant satisfaction to the CEO; still flustered and panting, trapped in her chair by the sinfully intimidating barricade of her girlfriend's body. She couldn't help the self-righteous smirk that stretched over her scarlet lips as she slowly nodded her head in confirmation of Kara's accusation; essentially confessing to her crimes, submitting to the interrogation, setting herself up for what would no doubt be a severe yet very much craved punishment.

A silence befell the room as they stared at one another, so close that their noses were touching; heavy, needy breaths mingling between them. It was as if they were having an unspoken conversation, murky eyes piercing into each other, saying it all; the threat, the warning, the confirmation, the lust, the rage, and of course, the desperate desire.

Lena could feel herself sink slightly in her chair, almost as if melting beneath her girlfriend's intensity. She let it happen. Knowing that it was a small, albeit powerful gesture. One that indicated her acceptance of her punishment; her unabashed willingness to submit.

Kara slowly swerved her head to the side, letting her short, sharp breaths ghost against Lena's cheek before stopping to hover mere millimetres from her ear. The words she whispered there poured out in a scorching bark that hit Lena like a bolt of lightning, causing her to gasp a sharp intake of breath as heat surged to her centre…

"You're going to stand up, put your hands on the desk, and bend over"

Kara then pulled back slowly to stand in front of the slouched, panting CEO; her hands sliding from the now dented beyond repair armrests to rest on her hips in an authoritative stance. Her eyes burned into Lena's as she watched her stand with perhaps a little too much eagerness, her quivering bottom lip clamped tightly between her teeth in anticipation.

However, the CEO wasn't quite as quick to follow the rest of the command as she was to stand, opting instead to linger in front of her girlfriend on shaky legs. She was fully aware that her slow pace would try Kara's patience, causing her to swiftly grip the brunette by the hips and roughly spin her around.

"Now!" Kara roared as she effortlessly flipped Lena in that one swift motion; her centre slamming against the edge of the desk, her ass flush against the hero's crotch. Lena let out a surprised squeal as she felt her girlfriends powerful hands control her with as much ease as flipping the pages of a book.

Lena's breathing was coming in hot and heavy as she felt Kara's warm breath hit against the shell of her ear, her hands still gripping hard at her hips from behind. _Fuck, she ached so much for that strong touch._

"You think it's funny to tease me like that?" Kara purred. She punctuated her question with a sharp bite to the brunette's earlobe, eliciting a low, throaty moan from the other woman.

"You think you can piss me off and get away with it?" the blonde questioned again. She loosened her grip just enough to let one hand slide from Lena's hip, trailing a scorching path down her tight black skirt to reach her bare thigh. Without warning, she suddenly ran her hand back up the stretch of pale skin within reach, scratching hard against the brunette's thigh with her short nails as she did. A needy hiss escaped the CEO as she revelled in the deliciously painful sensation; raised red tracks immediately following in the wake of Kara's nails, marking supple skin.

"Answer me!" Kara growled into her ear as both hands slithered up to grip roughly at the opening of Lena's blouse, forcefully ripping it open in one quick tug as she spoke. Buttons clattered against the desk as they all popped from the material at once, leaving the red satin shirt hanging open, perfectly framing the smooth, milky expanse of Lena's exposed torso. Her heavy, rounded breasts were practically spilling from the confines of her low cut, black, lace bra as her chest heaved up and down.

"N-no." Lena whimpered as she felt Kara's hands roam her exposed torso, her nails now digging hard against the skin there. The brunette could barely think, let alone produce anything other than a stuttered one word answer; the blonde's assault on her skin was successfully sending her into a frenzy of needy arousal. She could feel her skimpy underwear sticking to her centre with the sheer amount of wetness already pooled there, her body feeling as if it were alight with the heat rushing through it. She was trembling, she was panting, she was so unbelievably desperate for her punishment that she wasn't sure she could bare it any longer. And apparently Kara had the same way of thinking.

"That's right," she breathed hotly against the brunette's cheek, her tongue flicking out to lick at an impossibly sharp jaw line, her teeth nipping instinctively at the salty taste of Lena's skin. "You've been bad" she continued lowly, one hand coming back to grip tightly at her waist, the other scratching slowly up the back of Lena's shirt before coming to rest between her shoulder blades.

"And bad girls need to be punished!" she hissed directly into her ear, the hand laid on her back applying abrupt force, pushing Lena to bend at the hip, her torso flush against the cool surface of the desk.

The brunette's ass was naturally thrust back to grind against Kara's centre with the new position, causing the reporter to let out a raw, hungry groan. Kara could feel her own wetness begin to seep through her underwear just looking at her girlfriend bent over in front of her; completely at her mercy, ready to be disciplined.

The strong hand still gripping at Lena's hip glided over the swell of her perfectly displayed ass, keenly palming at soft flesh through the taught material of her black pencil skirt with a satisfied hum. The hand still resting on her back slithered up to tangle in raven locks, harshly tugging her head backwards, eliciting a mix between a sharp gasp and a throaty moan from the brunette totally under her command.

"Don't you agree?" she whispered, leaning forward so that her words sounded directly into the brunette's ear; with her own chest pressed into Lena's back she could feel the tremors that ran down the woman's spine at her words. "Tell me!" she demanded, tightening her fist in her hair.

"Y-yes!" Lena let out in a hurried shriek, the excitement practically quaking through her body. "I've been so so bad and I need to be punished! P-lease punish me Supergirl" she was positively whimpering now, desperate to feel her girlfriend's wrath.

Kara felt a new wave of dominant power surge through her at the use of her alter ego's name, loving the way that Lena was so desperate for the sheer strength and supremacy that came with the superhero persona.

"Good girl" she moaned letting her grip loosen from raven locks, instead moving to grasp Lena's wrists and roughly position them on the desk in front of her one by one. "You're going to hold on tight and count with me" she demanded, pulling Lena's torso up slightly so that she was bent over the desk, her shaky arms now supporting the weight of her upper body.

Kara stood back at her full height to admire the scene in front of her; Lena panting and trembling, hair in complete disarray, shirt hanging open, eyes cast down at the desk not daring to look behind her – just waiting for her girlfriend's approval.

"Good girl" she praised again in a breathy moan before her determined hands were once again back to palming Lena's ass with abandon.

She gave a particularly hard squeeze before finally lowering her fingertips to the hem of that tight black skirt. She allowed herself to linger there for a moment, enjoying the little shudders that jolted through Lena's body as deft fingertips tickled teasingly at the skin where fabric met thigh, before rapidly grasping at the material and dragging it upwards, over the curve of her ass to bunch at her waist.

Kara had to stifle the moan trying to escape her as she drank in the sight of her girlfriend's toned, rounded ass, clad in the skimpiest of black lace underwear, displayed before her. She could see the slick glimmer of Lena's arousal coating her upper thighs, the useless lace covering her core completely soaked through. Biting down hard on her lower lip to control herself, she allowed her index finger to run a feather light trail up the sodden fabric, gathering the warm wetness there. She saw Lena's body jerk at the light touch before she eagerly took the finger between her lips, letting the delicious taste of her heat simmer on her tongue.

Kara didn't even try to quell the deep moan that ripped from her throat at the sensation. The taste of her girlfriend's desperate want spurring her to snap the flimsy lace from Lena's body without a care for her destruction, before once again letting heavy palms knead at the supple flesh now completely exposed to her.

Lena's entire body was quivering with keenness; torn between wanting to rut her ass backwards into her girlfriend's greedy hands, and wanting desperately to cant her hips forward against the edge of the desk in search of any kind of possible friction to her aching core.

However, her internal battle was abruptly interrupted as she felt Kara's massaging hand leave her ass suddenly, only to come thundering back down with exquisite force. A loud thwack echoed around the room as Lena's body was jolted forward with stinging momentum, a strangled scream torn from her lips.

"Count!" was all she could hear Kara bark as blood rushed to her ears; the sudden assault on her ass sending her reeling, the sharp sting of pain invading all of her senses in the most delectable way.

"One" Lena rasped out, her voice slightly horse from her unexpected shriek of delight.

No sooner had her lips finished pronouncing the number did she feel Kara's hand retreat once more. The time it took between the draw back and for the second blow to land took mere milliseconds, however, to Lena, it felt like hours. She had been in this position enough times in the past to know that she could expect more force from this next strike, perhaps as penance for forgetting to count immediately after number one, or perhaps because Kara was merely preparing her with the first… Either way, Lena knew to expect it, and oh God, she craved that hard, cutting blow more than anything.

Even though expecting it, a surprised grunted moan still escaped the brunette as the second strike landed with a harsh slap against her waiting ass; a visible hand print instantly glowing red across the usually pale skin. She instinctively threw her head back as the burning sting of Kara's firm hand spurred a wave of pleasure to pulse through her trembling body.

"Two" she counted quickly through her moan, eager to please her commanding girlfriend.

Before Lena could even prepare herself, the third blow came, cracking hard and unyielding across her already raw ass cheek. It was all the CEO could do to clamp her lower lip between her teeth, biting down almost hard enough to draw blood, in a feeble attempt to stop from screaming out in equal parts pain and ecstasy. She was jolted forwards with significant force; the persistent throbbing at her core so distracting that she almost forgot to count. Almost.

"Three" she whimpered through ragged breaths, her entire body thrumming with delight, her legs shaking so violently that she was sure they might have given way if not for the desk supporting her.

Kara hummed her approval, her centre aching at the exquisite view before her: Lena, a quivering, panting mess, bent over for her. Her smooth, flawless ass now tinted a sore pink, marred with multiple imprints of the blondes own unrelenting hand; swaying ever so gently as a result of the brunette's uncontrollable trembling - it was a divine sight. One that Kara would never tire of witnessing.

Swallowing her own moan, she steadied Lena's twitching with a strong hand on her lower back. "Hold still… like a good girl" she cooed before pulling back again to deliver the fourth jarring reprimand.

Lena cried out, the momentum of both the slap and Kara's taunting words thrusting her body forward into another spasming jerk; heaving breasts now completely spilled from the confines of her low cut bra with the sudden jolt of her body. Her arms gave way beneath her shuddering weight causing her upper body to drop and her breast to lay flush with the desk; sensitive, hardened nipples brushed against the cool surface eliciting a sharp, needy gasp.

"Four" she rasped breathlessly, attempting to push her ass back despite Kara's secure steadying hold, desperate for more.

And Kara was more than happy to oblige, spanking the brunette mercilessly a fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth time. Each blow more intense than the last. Each blow counted dutifully by the writhing CEO.

"That's my good girl" Kara growled with a smirk as she administered the ninth unforgiving slap. The white hot liquid heat radiating from Lena's soaked core was now glistening on her stinging red ass cheeks. Her arousal coated Kara's relentless hand, further aiding to the deliciously satisfying thwacking sound that echoed through the room with each swift strike.

"Nine" Lena moaned, deep and throaty; her knuckles white from gripping tight at the edge of the desk in front of her. The painful yet insatiable throb of her thoroughly thrashed ass was rivalled only by the unbearable throb between her thighs. Lena wasn't sure she could take it much longer before she caved and begged her girlfriend to fuck her.

Although, she wasn't left much time to dwell on it as Kara, fully aware of her girlfriend's anguish, gently allowed her hand to graze over the brunette's dripping core. The touch wasn't hard enough to give any type of release; simply the slightest amount of friction needed to send Lena writhing and crying out for more.

"Does that feel good baby?" Kara breathed as she continued her torturous ministrations.

Lena could only feebly nod her head in response, any chance of forming words stifled by her heavy panting as she struggled to control the erratic twitching of her body.

"You want me to let you have it?" she continued in a taunting whisper. "You want me to fuck you hard against the wall until you can't walk? Fuck you until you've really learnt your lesson?" she growled harshly through her teeth, applying a sudden burst of pressure against Lena's sensitive clit, punctuating her menacing question with a sadistic kind of underlying threat.

"Y-yess!" Lena cried out with abandon, the word broken and stuttered due to her sudden scream of pleasure. "P-please, f-fuck, please! …Yes Supergirl, please fuck me!" she begged in a hurried whimper, no trace of shame detectable in her desperate convulsing movements; all too eager for her girlfriend to take her hard and rough without mercy. To teach her a lesson she'd never forget.

"You've done so well for me baby, taking your punishment like such a good girl" Kara praised sweetly, rubbing her hand soothingly over the inflamed pink skin of Lena's ass, gently massaging the flesh there to aid her words. The brunette felt her body relax under her girlfriend's tranquilising touch; biting down on her bottom lip as a lax moan escaped her at the gesture.

"You're going to have to take just one more and then you'll get your reward" the blonde purred, rubbing over the afflicted area once more before pulling her hand back one final time.

The last strike came rushing down with tremendous force, hitting Lena acutely across both ass cheeks, slapping against her engorged clit in the process. The cry that was torn from her throat upon contact was deafening and her body was propelled forwards with such ferocity she was surprised that she didn't completely tumble over the desk. The intense sting of her ass and drenched core pulsated raw pleasure through her body, a sensation rivalled only by the ear-splitting sound of the severe slap against her skin that still rang in her ears.

"Ten" she managed to breathe out amongst laboured gasps for air; her body splayed out across the desk, sweaty and slack, as she attempted rein in her erratic breathing to regain some form of composure.

Although no such composure was salvaged as Kara abruptly grasped Lena by the hips and swiftly flipped her over in one fluid movement. A sharp squeal of surprise erupted from the brunette as her back landed against the desk with a thud, her eyes instantly connecting with the impossibly dark penetrating stare of her girlfriend. Any feeble attempt to get her breathing under control was lost as those midnight blue orbs bore into her with nothing but pure, raging lust and desire.

Lena relished in the way Kara was looking at her; hungry eyes raked over her entire body with unadulterated craving, drinking in every divine aspect of the woman currently strewn quivering before her. The way her raven locks splayed out beneath her in complete disarray, her torn open shirt fallen slightly from the curve of her shoulders. The way her usually bright green eyes were clouded so completely with lust that they now resembled the deepest depths of the ocean. The way her alluring red lips were swollen from persistently biting down on them to quell deep moans of pleasure. The way her bra was rendered useless, bunched up below the swell of her breasts, slightly elevating stiff pink nipples that gleamed in a light sheen of sweat, bouncing gently up and down with each fast and heavy breath Lena drew. The way raised red tracks still littered the milky skin of her abdomen from the blondes earlier scratching, the toned muscles beneath trembling with excitement. The way defined, jutting hipbones, visible below the skirt still carelessly bunched around her waist, formed an inviting V shape, practically directing the gaze to follow downward until landing upon her slick, dripping core. The way smooth, toned legs were still quaking slightly as the blonde gripped them from behind the knee, tugging them up to wrap around her waist.

In short, Lena looked as if she'd been thoroughly fucked senseless… and Kara hadn't even had that pleasure yet.

With her legs now secured around Kara's waist, her soaked centre hit flush against the blonde's stomach, leaving a dark damp patch to form on her pastel shirt. Kara snaked a single arm around the brunettes back and hurriedly lifted her from the desk with as much ease as picking up a rag doll.

Lena's gasp of surprise at the sudden movement was fast replaced by a growling moan as she felt her sensitive clit brush against the fabric of her girlfriend's shirt; her head falling heavy into the crook of Kara's neck as the friction sent a sharp jolt of arousal through her already quaking body. The way the blonde controlled and manipulated her body so effortlessly, without so much as twitching a muscle, did nothing to stifle the primal, longing thirst that plagued the CEO.

At a speed that could only be described as super, Kara had hurtled across the office to the extensive window that overlooked all of National City, her girlfriend still held tightly against her body. She slammed Lena's back against the shimmering glass with a primal grunt, effortlessly pinning her in place with the strength of her hips alone. Her hands immediately flew to where the band of Lena's bra wrapped uselessly around her rib cage, tearing the lace garment so that her elevated breasts bounced slightly as they sprung back to their natural position. With the fabric carelessly discarded somewhere over the blondes shoulder, her hands freely roamed the supple flesh of rounded breasts unhindered.

A high pitched "fuckk" escaped the brunette's lips as Kara tweaked at her engorged nipples, her own hands shooting up to tangle in blonde locks, gripping tight as leverage to crash their lips together in a searing kiss.

The kiss was messy, filled with nothing but heat and passion, just teeth nipping at lips and tongues battling for dominance. Kara could feel the brunette's deep moans vibrate on her tongue as her hands continued their needy assault on exposed skin, grasping and clawing at any part of Lena that she could reach, desperate to feel every inch of her.

Both women were nothing short of breathless when the heated kiss broke, Kara taking the opportunity to begin ravishing the expanse of the CEO's neck and collar bone with rough kisses and sharp bites. Lena threw her head back against the glass with a strangled gasp as the blonde sucked hard on her pulse point, before soothing her newly made marks with the warmth of her tongue.

The brunette revelled in the sensation, wildly bucking her hips against her girlfriend's rock hard abs in a fleeting attempt to satisfy the burning ache at her core. She wasn't sure she could take anymore of Kara's relentless teasing, she longed to be touched where she needed it most, to be thoroughly and ruthlessly fucked to the point of unfathomable bliss - to be shown who was boss.

"P-please" she whimpered helplessly between rapid intakes of breath.

Kara released the skin she was currently toying between her teeth, savouring the salty flavour of Lena's skin with one final swipe of her tongue before dragging her lips up her elegant neck to rest against her ear. Her heavy breaths hit warm there as she growled her final command…

"Beg"

The one word was punctuated with a sharp scrape of teeth against her earlobe and a particularly hard pinch to her sensitive nipple.

A piercing hiss escaped through clenched teeth at the sudden jolt of blissful pain, sending Lena's bucking hips into over drive. She was so overwhelmed by the conflicting sensations that the blonde was currently inflicting on her body that the previous demand had almost been lost on her.

She was quickly reminded of the instruction when she felt Kara's hands release her breasts in favour of grasping her by the hips and pinning them harshly against the glass, immediately halting her wild bucking, stopping any ounce of friction the brunette may have been enjoying. Torture. Pure, delicious torture.

"Fuck, please!" Lena hurried out frantically, "P-please fuck me Supergirl. I promise I'll be a good girl, just please. I need you so bad. I need you to teach me a lesson." Her entire body was writhing beneath Kara's firm hold; her hands in tight fists, ensnared in blonde locks, gripping on for whatever she could. The muscles in her thighs trembled and quaked with how tightly she clenched, pulling the supers body as close to her as humanly possible. She clamped her bottom lip between her teeth as her dark eyes pierced into her girlfriend's with nothing but unadulterated, primitive hunger.

Kara moaned freely at the sight of her girlfriend so ready and willing for her, so desperate to be touched. So desperate for _her_ touch. She couldn't deny her any longer, snaking her left hand down over the gentle slope of the brunette's ass, she cradled her there, holding her entire weight in one arm with ease. The other hand dragged across soft skin, nails scratching in the process, sliding between their two quivering bodies, on route to Lena's soaking centre.

She hesitated there for the briefest of moments, letting her nails scratch lightly at the crevice where her centre met her inner thigh, watching as Lena's erratic writhing increased tenfold with the anticipation of finally being touched. Kara revelled in it, loving each and every second of her girlfriend's uncontrollable want, before finally deciding to take mercy on the struggling CEO. She caught Lena's intense stare; her dark, lust filled eyes pierced into swirling green with penetrating ferocity, before letting a cruel, smug smirk stretch across her lips.

That smirk was the last thing Lena saw before Kara swiftly pushed two fingers into her hot, dripping centre; sliding through slick wetness right up to the second knuckle, feeling nothing but delicious warmth engulf her powerful digits. Lena's head was thrown back with an unrestrained cry of pleasure as she felt her girlfriend finally fill her, her walls instantly clenching hard on Kara's fingers, relishing in the sensation of getting what she so readily craved.

Kara had to bite down on her own lip to stifle the moan that threatened to escape her. The feeling of her girlfriend's hot arousal consuming her fingers, her walls strangling her digits in a fit of unrequited pleasure, seeing her head thrown back with the sheer force of her delight - it was overwhelming to say the least. The blonde began pumping her fingers at a hard but steady pace, much to Lena's moans of pleasure, marvelling at the way the woman would press her back into the glass behind her, using it as leverage to thrust her hips down to eagerly meet Kara's pounding hand.

Lena couldn't register anything but the sensation of her girlfriend's unrelenting fingers quelling her insatiable aching. Not the sound of her own ravenous moans, nor the sound of Kara's animalistic grunts; even the delicious thwacking sounds that filled the room with every glorious thrust of Kara's hand against her wet core eluded her. _Later she would thank her lucky stars that she remembered to send Jess on her lunch break just before the blonde arrived._

Lena scratched hard at the nape of Kara's neck, roughly pulling her in for a hard, sloppy kiss as the blonde picked up the pace. A stuttered "f-fuckk" poured from her lips into her girlfriend's mouth as she felt the fingers move inside her at such a speed she was practically vibrating; every stroke of Kara's expert digits hitting hard and unruly. She whimpered into the kiss, her body jolting up and down against the glass in time with the blondes forceful thrusts; breasts bouncing erratically between them with the ferocious movements, kisses broken and chaotic as Lena fought with all her power to keep from throwing her head back in ecstasy.

Kara could feel Lena's hot arousal coating her fingers, spilling onto her fast moving hand, and dampening the cuff of her shirt as she kept up her insistent pace. _Rao, Lena was so wet for her._ The thought drove her to slip in a third finger, curling them inside the brunette, certain that she could take it. Her thinking was proven correct as Lena let out a surprised gasp of delight at the new addition, her greedy hands franticly grabbing hold of whatever part of the blonde that she could.

Her fingers clawed at Kara's neck, scratched at her back, scraped at her shoulders, grasped at her chest; her fists balled at the material there, holding on tight as her body continued to thrash in time with the blondes pumping hand. She felt as if her entire body had been encompassed by flames; heat spread like wildfire through her veins, searing at her core as her back was repeatedly slammed against the glass. Her cheeks were flushed and her chaotic hair clung to the sweat coating her skin. As Kara curled her fingers again, hitting that sweet spot inside her with expert precision, Lena felt a bolt of adrenaline course through her, causing her hands, intertwined so tightly in the blonde's shirt, to shoot apart with fervour. Buttons were torn from the fabric and showered the carpet as the shirt was ripped open with haste, exposing the tight blue material of her super suit and the bold House of El crest concealed beneath.

"F-fuck yes, right there Supergirl. Don't stop." Lena moaned, her hands now fanatically clawing at the symbol adorning her girlfriend's chest; the sight of blue spandex embossed with that iconic symbol did nothing to lessen the intense pressure building in the pit of her stomach; like an elastic band begging to snap. The mere glimpse of the super suit was a harsh reminder of the absolute power and command that Kara possessed, a reminder of the total control that she held over the brunette – a reminder that sent Lena teetering on the edge of climax.

Kara could feel the brunette's walls convulse around her fingers as she continued to plunge deep in and out of her, hitting the spot that drove her wild with each powerful stroke; she knew that Lena was close. Without breaking her ravenous pace, she brought her thumb up rub tight circles against her clit, delighting in the uncontrolled shriek that erupted from the CEO at the added sensation.

Lena was like a woman possessed. Her hips ground down with incredible force against Kara's fast moving hand, her head was thrown back as screams of pleasure tore through her, her back arched away from the glass supporting her thrashing body so much that the sweat coating her trembling abs slid against blue spandex. She felt as if all of her senses were heightened yet as if they were completely clouded by the intense pleasure encompassing body at the same time.

"Y-yes, yes! Please, Supergirl. P-please don't stop" she managed to gasp out through laboured breaths and strangled screams, her hips bucking insatiably as her grip at her girlfriend's chest tightened until her knuckles had turned white. "Fuck! I'm gunna cum!" she whimpered as her walls tightened impossibly around Kara's ruthless fingers, almost halting the blondes powerful thrusts as her digits were clamped in a vice like grip.

Lena's entire body shuddered and shook as her climax hit her with frightening force; wave after wave of intense pleasure washing over her body. Her persistent chant of Supergirl's name became nothing but incomprehensible moans and gasps as her body went rigid, every quivering muscle tensing as her orgasm ripped through her. She couldn't even register a shred of pain as she flung her head back with a careless thud against the glass behind her, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as hot, liquid arousal flooded from her thrumming core, drenching Kara's still moving hand.

Everything went black. All that Lena could comprehend was the intense pleasure pulsing through her, submerging her centre. It resonated through her entire body, causing her muscles to tremble inconsolably and her legs to squeeze desperately around her girlfriend's waist; it shook her to her very core.

Kara slowed her still pumping hand, letting Lena ride out her orgasm until her body fell limp with exhaustion against her. She held her there, secure in her arms against the now smeared window as she felt her muscles relax, her body completely spent. They remained in this position, the brunettes head having fallen heavy onto Kara's shoulder, her dishevelled raven locks clinging to the sweat shining on her neck and collar bones, her body twitching sporadically with the aftershock of her intense orgasm.

With her right hand still sheathed inside her girlfriend's slick heat, Kara ran her left hand soothingly against Lena's spine, feeling the brunette's back heave up and down beneath her palm as she fought to control her rapid breathing. The blonde could feel the CEO's heart pounding hard against her chest, the fast pace gradually beginning to return to normal the longer she held her slack body against her. Kara might have started to think that Lena had fallen asleep in her arms if not for the occasional breathy moan of satisfaction she felt vibrate against her neck; the moans mingled with the warm air of Lena's heavy breathing, hitting cool on her sweat sheened skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake.

The serenity of the moment was broken as a low chuckle erupted from Lena's throat, the feeling of her lips spreading into an amused grin tickling at the blonde's neck. Before Kara had time to question it Lena had lifted her head to meet the sparkling blue eyes of her girlfriend, the usual innocence she was used to finding there evident once more; as if she hadn't just bent her over her desk, spanked her ass raw, and proceeded to fuck her senseless against her very visible window. The thought only sparking more laughter from the still flustered CEO.

Kara couldn't help the look of amused perplexity that contorted her features as she raised a questioning eyebrow at her girlfriend's antics.

"I'm sorry darling" Lena managed to say through her remaining giggles, "It's just, I really fucking love how _passionate_ you get about your food" she purred with a teasing smirk, letting her fingertip graze gentle patterns around the crest covering Kara's chest.

Kara's mouth fell open and her eyebrows furrowed, "I do not get that _passionate_ about food!" she said in mock outrage, as if the very notion caused her offence. Lena only raised her own challenging eyebrow at her girlfriend, her features etched with a look that screamed _get real_.

"Sweetheart" she drawled, that sexy smirk still stretched across he plump lips, "your fingers are still inside of me" she breathed, punctuating her teasing statement with a peck to the blondes parted lips.

Kara looked down comically to see that her fingers were, in fact, still buried keep in the brunette's wet core. She cleared her throat slightly at the realisation, a hint of a blush colouring her cheeks, before sliding her digits from Lena's warmth. The sight of her girlfriend's arousal shining oh her fingers and the little whimper that escaped Lena as she pulled out quickly demolished any trace of a blush from her face, instead a look of hunger glimmered in blue eyes.

Lena watched, her teeth sinking down on her bottom lip, as Kara brought her glimmering digits up between them. She looked Lena dead in eye as she slowly took her fingers between her own lips, sucking on the delicious heat smothering them, moaning deeply as she savoured the salty taste of the brunette's cum on her tongue.

Lena was in complete awe, watching Kara clean her juices from her fingers was quite possibly one of the sexiest sights to witness. She watched her suck on her fingers, running her tongue up and down them in excess, the groans she was letting out proof of her thorough enjoyment. It was then that a wicked smirk contorted Lena's features, a sly twinkle glistened in her eye.

"You know darling, if you're hungry, there's another bagel for you in that paper bag over there" she said in a sugary sweet tone, twisted amusement clearly evident in her green eyes. She dipped her head forward, letting her lips hover over Kara's ear, her words coming out warm against the blonde's skin… "With real cream cheese" she whispered, pulling back to flash her girlfriend a wink and an evil smirk.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope I did the prompt justice, I just love me some sin! I struggled quite badly with writers block on this one so I apologize if the flow is off or anything! Please feel free to let me know what you think, I live for your reviews!


End file.
